<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blizna, którą miałem nadzieję, że widziałeś. by Mizantropia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041284">Blizna, którą miałem nadzieję, że widziałeś.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizantropia/pseuds/Mizantropia'>Mizantropia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizantropia/pseuds/Mizantropia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt miał zlecenie. Pracownicy Corvo Bianco się martwią, a Regis to troskliwy wampir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blizna, którą miałem nadzieję, że widziałeś.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspirowane.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvuQZlGI280&amp;list=LLf2rzkFGBzGefb3Px1i9x5w&amp;index=9</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4M5lZdwOicw<br/>---<br/>Takie tam...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Geralt? -  Półnagi wiedźmin klęczał przed taflą wody, wbijając kurczowo palce w skórzane spodnie. W jeziorze odbijał się księżyc w pełni, tak samo jak twarz białowłosego mężczyzny, wykrzywiona  w nieładnym grymasie.</p><p>Regis udał się na poszukiwanie przyjaciela, na prośbę  Barnaby-Bazyliego oraz Marleny. Majordomus i kucharka martwili się o Geralta podobnie jak reszta pracowników Corvo Bianco.  Wiedźmin trzy dni temu wyruszył do winnicy pewnego hrabiego, by uporać sie z nękającym rezydencję, tabunem utopców. Sam wampir także niepokoił sie o przyjaciel, który już dawno powinien poradzić sobie z problemem.</p><p>Wiedźmin przetarł twarz przedramieniem, po czym wstał, sycząc z bólu. Zmaltretowana noga wciąż dawała o sobie znać białowłosemu. Geralt zignorował kolano, odwracając się w stronę wampira. Mężczyzna stał przed nim ściskając pasek torby z medykamentami,  która jak zawsze zdobiła przyjaciela.  Geralt nie wyczuł Regisa. Wiedźmin nie wiedział, czy to z powodu jego roztargnienia, czy dlatego, bo już przyzwyczaił się do zapachu wampira. Jedna i druga opcja wydawała się być przerażająca.</p><p>- Co tutaj robisz, Regis?</p><p>- To raczej ja powinienem zadać ci to pytanie  - mruknął wampir. Klatka piersiowa Geralta, podobnie jak jego plecy, była pokryta masą przeróżnych blizn. Długich, okrągłych, szarpanych, cienkich, grubych. Wiedźmin przestąpił niespokojnie z nogi na nogę. Szczególną uwagę przykuwała długa blizna, przebiegająca dokładnie na środku klatki piersiowej przyjaciela. Ciągnęła się od mostka i zakręcała na pępku, chowając się pod materiałem spodni. Blizna była długa, gruba i postrzępiona. Regis nie wiedział co mogłoby ją pozostawić na ciele wiedźmina, ale wyobrażał sobie jaki ból musiał czuć wtedy białowłosy. Ciało rozdzielone na pół, patrzenie na swobodnie wypływające wnętrzności. Tyle bólu-</p><p>- Wszystko w porządku?</p><p>- Co? - Regis spojrzał zaskoczony na wiedźmina. Widocznie wampir odpłynął gdzieś myślami. Te blizny… - Tak, tak. Oczywiście - dopiero teraz Regis spostrzegł zaczerwienione oczy Geralta oraz słone smugi na jego twarzy. <em> Płakał </em> - ze mną wszystko dobrze, ale co z tobą? Wszyscy w Corvo Bianco sie o ciebie martwią.</p><p>Zawstydzony wiedźmin odwrócił głowę, unikając wzroku Regisa. <em> Interesujące. </em></p><p>Geralt nie wyglądał najlepiej, był cały blady i spięty. Wampir nie czuł od niego krwi, więc wiedźmin nie był ranny, jednak nie wykluczało to innych urazów. Regis patrzył jak zmieszany białowłosy, wbił wzrok w ziemię, a jego cichy głos zaczął się nieść po lesie.</p><p>- Po posiadłości już wcześniej rozniosły się wieści o mutancie i mordercy, zatrudnionym przez właściciela. W pewnym momencie, nie wiem, czy był to pierwszy, czy drugi dzień. Każda chwila, sekunda, minuta, zamieniła się w godziny. Przed oczyma przewijały mi się tylko potwory. Nad rzeką była kobieta - Geralt przełknął głośno ślinę, po czym odchrząknął i mówił dalej. - Wcześniej umówiłem się z właścicielem, że nikt nie wyjdzie poza obręby rezydencji. Jednak praczka znalazła się nad rzeką. Była tam. W zasięgu ręki, a mimo to - głos wiedźmina załamał się, a  sam białowłosy wyglądał na zagubionego  - mimo to zginęła. Hrabia po tym jak pozbyłem się utopców, zaproponował mi  kąpiel i czyste bandaże. Po dwóch dniach uganiania się za potworami bez chwili wytchnienia, byłem brudny, zmęczony i ranny. Przyjąłem propozycję. Kilka pracownic niestety zobaczyło mnie bez koszuli. Widziały moje blizny. Znalazły powód. Znalazły powód, dlaczego ich przyjaciółka nie żyła - nagle niepewny wiedźmin, wbił wzrok w Regisa, a jego głos nabrał mocy i przekonania. - Nie dlatego, bo byłem za wolny, czy za słaby, ale ponieważ, nie chciałem jej uratować. Nie chciałem przyjąć  do zrozumienia, że ona tam jest.</p><p>- Geralt-</p><p>- Zrozumiały. Wszyscy zrozumieli. Tak jak zabiłem utopce, tak zabiłem też i jedną z tych kobiet. Ponieważ jestem mutantem. Potworem. Widziały blizny, Regis. W końcu większość z nich to pozostałości po ranach, które zabiłyby niejednego, ale ja. Przeżyłem. Skoro wtedy dałem radę, to jakim problemem było jej uratowanie?</p><p>- Geralt-</p><p>- Było też dziecko - wiedźmin wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie i mówił dalej, jakby w amoku, głuchy na Regisa. - Wbiegło we mnie, bijąc swoimi małymi pięściami w mój brzuch, krzycząc <em> “Gdzie jest moja mama! Zabiłeś ją! Oddaj moją mamę!”. </em> Wtedy wszyscy zaczęli mówić, że jestem bezduszny. Bez serca. Jak mogłem pozbawić tego chłopca, matki?  Wiedźmini są płatnymi mordercami bez uczuć. Nie mamy współczuć. Mamy zabijać. Mamy bronić ludzi przed potworami. Jednak, jak mam ich chronić przed sobą? Co jeśli tym potworem, jestem ja?</p><p>- Ge-</p><p>-  Jestem bezduszny, bez serca. Zabiłem tą kobietę. Nic dziwnego, ze wszyscy mnie opuścili - wiedźmin potrząsnął głową i prychnął. - W końcu czym jest życie jednej kobiety dla takiej maszyny do zabijania  jak ja? Dlatego Triss i Yen mnie zostawiły. Nawet własna córka mnie porzuciła! Zabiłem niezliczoną ilość osób. W końcu to, że Milva, Cahir, Angouleme nie żyją to moja wina. Ty też umarłeś, Regis. Zabiłem też ciebie. Posłałem was na śmierć z własnych, egoistycznych pow-</p><p>Potok słów przerwały miękkie wargi na spierzchniętych ustach wiedźmina oraz zimne dłonie na karku i policzku białowłosego. </p><p>Regis skorzystał z nieuwagi Geralta. Ciepły, mokry język wampira, wdarł się między rozchylone wargi białowłosego, badając i smakując mężczyznę, jakby chcąc zmusić go do poddania się. Do puszczenia wszystkich jego problemów. Regis wbił dłoń we włosy wiedźmina, pogłębiając pocałunek.</p><p>Wampir włożył w niego całą swoją pasję, namiętność i miłość do Geralta. Regis chciał przekazać białowłosemu wszystkie swoje uczucia, pokazać własne serce.</p><p>Wiedźmin zachwiał się. W głowie mu szumiało. Świat był tylko zamazanymi kolorami. Złudzeniem optycznym. Powidokiem.<br/>
Białowłosy złapał kurczowo tunikę Regisa, w obawie, że jeśli go puści, rozpadnie się. Rozbije niczym upuszczone lustro.<br/>
Gorący język zderzający się z jego własnym sprawiał, że czuł mrowiące ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele.  Żar wypełniał go od środka, rozchodząc się po kościach.</p><p>Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, zszokowany wiedźmin zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu płacze. </p><p>Czuł się jakby jego serce chciało wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej. Niczym ptak kołaczący się w piersi, tłukący się boleśnie o żebra, jak o pręty żelaznej celi. Puls wiedźmina wybijał szalony rytm. Jego nogi były jak z waty, Geralt czuł się jak nowo narodzone źrebię. </p><p>Niepewnie. </p><p>W nocnej ciszy słychać było tylko ich głośne oddechy.</p><p>- Nie wolno ci tak mówić - warknął Regis przysuwając czoło wiedźmina do swojego, a jego czarne oczy patrzyły w te bursztynowe, załzawione.  - Nie jesteś potworem, mutantem, ani mordercą. Nikogo nie zabiłeś - wampir odsunął się od białowłosego, po czym schwycił twarz wiedźmina w dłonie i złożył na jego wargach delikatny pocałunek, niczym cichą obietnicę. - Ja wciąż żyję.</p><p>- R-Regis - nie wiedzieć kiedy, mężczyźni wylądowali na ziemi, klęcząc na runie leśnym. Zszokowany wiedźmin przykrył dłonie wampira własnymi jakby nie dowierzając, że przyjaciel tu jest. <em> Cały i zdrowy. </em></p><p>- Bo oni cię nawet nie znają - mruknął Regis w bladą skórę scałowując łzy wiedźmina. - Wszystko, co widzą, to blizny, nie widzą anioła żyjącego w twoim sercu - nos wampira łaskotał Geralta po policzku. - Pozwól im odnaleźć prawdziwego ciebie, ukrytego głęboko wewnątrz - zimny oddech drażnił zarumienione uszy wiedźmina. - Pokaż im najlepiej, jak potrafisz, że nie jesteś swoją skórą, a kiedy zaczynają cię osądzać… Pokaż im swoje prawdziwe oblicze  i traktuj innych tak, jakbyś chciał być traktowany - Geralt poczuł wargi Regisa delikatnie muskające własne.- Bądź ponad to. Zabij ich swoją życzliwością. Ignorancja oślepia, a oni są jedynymi, którzy na tym stracą.</p><p>Czuł ciepły dotyk szorstkich dłoni na własnych, <em> zimnych. </em> I Regis trzymał tak. Najcenniejszego człowieka w swoich ramionach, czekając, aż ten znowu się podniesie. Kiedy wiedźmin po raz kolejny otworzył oczy, wampir ujrzał w bursztynowych tęczówkach  spokój.</p><p> - Regis… - cichy szept rozniósł się po lesie. - Wracajmy do domu. </p><p>
  <em> Sarkastyczny Panie Wszystkowiedzący<br/>
Zamknij oczy , a ja go pocałuję , bo<br/>
Z ptakami będę dzielił ten samotny widok<br/>
Z ptakami będę dzielił tez samotny widok.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Z nikim więcej. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>